The Final Hours
by Bakalakadakaman
Summary: Watch Raccoons final hours unfold from the eyes of Rookie STARS member Rebbecca chambers, and ex umbrella scientist, Jake. Gets better as it goes on, please read and review!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RESIDENT EVIL. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CAPCOM.  
**

I've been getting into resident evil a lot lately, playing the games, reading stories (Including a few excellent novels by S.D. Perry.), and stuff like that. So, after reading 1wingangels RE4 Real Life edition story, I've been putting this story together in my head for a while. So please enjoy:

**The Final hours**

**Prologue:**

**Birkin's discovery.**

Jake had been with umbrella for only a year when he was invited to the Spencer estate by William Birkin. He said he had made a huge discovery while working there for a few days. It was something he had wanted to keep secret, only inviting Albert, Annette, and Jake.

Jake had recently been asked if he wanted to do work with the T-Virus, after accidentally finding a few reports of test subjects who were exposed to the virus. If he remembered correctly, they gave him a choice: _You can join White Umbrella, or we can put you as the next test subject…_

He had then begun working under William Birkin, which was probably why he was here tonight.

The words sent a shiver down his spine as he walked through the lab under the estate. He had been here once before, though he had seen numerous maps of the place, he felt he could walk through it blindfolded.

He was excited somewhat though, if Birkin had made a discovery, then he was going to be one of the first few to see it! He opened a door in the lab, to find Birkin and his wife already there. He didn't even notice Wesker sitting in a chair, feet up on the desk.

There were several monitors on the wall as well, each one showing a different spot in the mansion. After a short silence, Birkin began to speak, and Jake had to hold in his excitement, to avoid looking like a rookie.

Though, that night would change his whole perspective on the T-virus, and Umbrella…

---------

September 28, 1998.

Rebecca ran through the city, looking in horror at its shambling denizens. The T-virus had gotten out somehow, even though it had seemed they had stopped it for good. Umbrella couldn't have done this, at least not on their own.

It didn't make sense, why unleash it on their selves? She tried to think of a reason, and then a few zombies that were a bit too close for comfort brought her back to reality. She dodged out of the way of them, barely making it in to a nearby bar.

The door was open, thankfully, and she rushed through, shutting it quickly behind her. It was empty of life, and she hoped that nothing would get in anytime soon. She sagged on the door, and sighed. There was a jukebox on the other wall, turned on. She listened and heard music playing from a few speakers on the wall.

"Great, why not just put up a sign to them that I'm in here…" She said, walking to the jukebox, pulling the cord out of the back of it. The music stopped instantly. She heard some of the zombies pounding on the doors and windows, and she decided to barricade the door. She grabbed a chair, and started taking it to the door…

"I was listening to that." Came a voice behind the bar. Rebecca jumped when he spoke, not expecting a voice. She looked at where the voice came from, and saw a man rise up from behind the counter, "Who're you?" He asked.

She relaxed, and spoke up, "Rebecca Chambers." She greeted, and he sat on the bar, facing her.

He sighed, "Crap, that's all I need," He said lethargically, and before he could say anything more, she cut him off.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked a bit offended.

"You're a new member of S.T.A.R.S. aren't you? Your face has been all over the news lately." He said, worried a bit more over a bit of a larger matter.

She frowned, "I guess so, but just because I'm a rookie doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing."

"Right, because firing your pistol at a very expensive Tyrant is definitely professional work. Oh! Not to mention the whole incident up in Maine. Great job by the way, losing two team members, and getting another shot, I can see that your training really pays for itself." He said, remembering everything he had to deal with after both incidents.

"How do you know about all that?" She retorted, a bit shocked and angry at the same time.

"Umbrella's been watching you S.T.A.R.S. for quite some time now, and they know who's been destroying several of their labs too…" He was cut off by a small beep on his side, where he kept a small device a friend had given to him. He took it out, and looked at its screen which had a small message written on it.

"And let me guess, you work for Umbrella right?" She asked, impatient. He didn't look up, only replied, "Partially correct." He seemed to be very into what he was reading.

_"Shit." _He said, his tone becoming frustrated. He looked up at Rebecca, who seemed to be scowling at him, "We need to get out of here, now."

"I am not going to work with someone from Umbrella, not after everything that's happened." She told him sternly.

"Well, contrary to what you believe, not everyone in Umbrella is a psychotic asshole, just the ones up top." He paused for a moment, and put the small device back, "And, if we don't leave you're gonna get to meet someone who puts the tyrants to shame." He said, and walked to the door, and pulled the chair away from it.

Rebecca looked at him for a moment, and sighed, "There's no where safe in this town, is there?"

"Nope, though you can either die within a few minutes, or come with me now, and live for at least a few days."

That wasn't all too promising, and she didn't want to help someone in Umbrella, but she didn't exactly have a choice right now, "Fine, but as soon as we leave town, I'm gonna make sure you and the rest of Umbrella go to jail for a good long time."

He chuckled, "You're funny. Oh, and by the way…" He said pulling a Beretta out of his pocket, "You're gonna want this." She hesitantly took it.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, as he pushed the door open just a crack. He looked outside, "A friend's house. Now let's see... Don't see any of them out there... wait nevermind, there they are." He said, smirking. Rebecca didn't want to go with this guy, though she definitely couldn't do this on her own. But, did it have to be _him_? She didn't trust him, after all, he was with Umbrella, and they caused all this! Yet... she really didn't have a choice.

Rebecca began to think about when she first met Billy, and how this seemed similar. Though the only difference, Billy was a good person, who didn't do anything wrong. For all she knew, this guy could've unleashed the virus on the whole damn town! Not to mention she didn't really know where he would take her...

----------

Theres the prologue for ya! Please review! ) If good things are said, I will continue it!


	2. It arrives

_I bring you now, chapter one. Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**The Final Hours:**

**Chapter 1**

**It arrives**

-------------------

They ran through the dark streets, dodging more zombies then they could count. Rebecca looked around at all the people. They weren't dead, though it appeared otherwise. From what she had gathered on the T-virus, it destroyed much of the host's brain cells, leaving only enough to let the victim be able to fulfill its most basic need. The need… to feed. They would feed on anything living, or the very recently dead.

She sighed inwardly, having thoughts of ditching the man in front of her, yet… where would she go? Home? Maybe, though it was probably not safe to stay there. Then again, was anywhere really safe here? It was unlikely at this point; almost everyone had become a victim.

Jake meanwhile, had been concentrating on where he was headed. There were two more S.T.A.R.S. members in the city that he knew of; Jill Valentine, and Brad Vickers. He needed to find them, and get them out as well.

Though, first things first. He needed to bring Sherry to Annette, or better yet, keep the girl with him at all times. He loved Annette like family, but everyone knew that she was not the best mother. Her priorities were always all fucked up. She wanted to be a good mother, yet she wanted to see her husband finish the G-virus more.

_... How the hell is that kid sane?_ He asked himself, unable to answer himself. But, either way, getting Sherry was his first job. Jill, and Brad could wait… he hoped.

Rebecca finally spoke up, "So, who is this friend of yours we're going to see?"

He stopped in front of a bookstore, where the zombies seemed to be few in number. He only counted three, before deciding it was safe to stop for a moment, "Guy named William Birkin. Genius scientist, though he needs to sort out his priorities a bit."

_Birkin… I've heard that name before. He had something to do with the T-virus research, right? _She asked herself, not wanting to bring it up to the **Umbrella employee**. That might be a bad idea if he turned out to be against her or something, "So, what do we need him for?"

He nodded a no, and pulled his pistol as one zombie shambled a bit too close. He fired, the shot going straight into the creatures left eye. It crumpled to the ground with a frustrated moan, "Not him, his daughter, Sherry. I told his wife, Annette I'd bring her to the R.P.D. building if… well, this happened." He replied, "She didn't want Umbrella to get their hands on her first. She has something that they want, and they would be willing to do anything to get it," He said, and then continued in a lethargic tone, "Like I said, the two of them really have there priorities mixed up."

She looked to the zombie for a moment, and replied, "I see…" She was a bit curious as to what Umbrella wanted from the girl, yet she was interrupted by a familiar man's voice, "Rebecca!"

_Brad!_ She thought, and turned around, only to see one of her new friends from S.T.A.R.S. covered in blood.

He had several cuts, bruises, and one especially noticeable wound on his chest, which he clutched as he stood. His face was covered with a look of shock and terror, "Rebecca, you need to get out of here. It's coming, it wants S.T.A.R.S. members!" He said, hastily.

"Brad, what are you talking about? What happened?!" Rebecca asked, trying to calm him down, completely in vain.

"It was different then any of the zombies around here. It's still coming! We need to run!" He practically yelled.

"But…" Jake began, remembering what he had to do in particular…

Though, a loud sound in the background made up their minds quick, "S.T.A.R.S." Was all it said, it's inhuman voice echoing through the streets.

All of the sudden, Brad freaked out again, "It's coming back! We need to go!" He said, and ran for the police station.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Rebecca yelled to him, but then looked over to a nearby alleyway.

A large creature emerged from it, walking in her direction. It was hairless, and wore a large black trench coat. One eye was sewn shut with stitches that went all the way to the back of its head, and the other eye was completely white. Several hideous tentacles came out of its right shoulder, only to go back in another part of the shoulder.

It said, "S.T.A.R.S." once more, and continued walking to Rebecca, who seemed too shocked by the creature to register that it wanted to kill her.

Jake grabbed her arm, and pulled her away, "C'mon!" He yelled, and ran in the direction of the police station. They found Brad rushing through the RPD front gate as the creature followed them. He looked back quickly, and saw it was very close, too close. It wouldn't even touch him unless he posed a threat, but it would murder Rebecca in a heartbeat.

There was no time, and the road was blocked by a broken police cruiser…

_That's it!_ He though, as he yelled, "Follow me!" to Rebecca. He slid over the front of the car, and Rebecca followed, "What is that thing!" She yelled, in a mixture of fear and intrigue.

"No time, just follow me!" He replied, and they kept running. The Nemesis was extremely smart for a T-virus side experiment, and it was very fast too. Not to mention strong. However, it couldn't jump very high, and it definitely wasn't a creature made for getting over large obstacles quickly. The police car had bought them some time, maybe a few hours if it decided to go after the other S.T.A.R.S. man, Brad.

He felt bad about leaving Brad behind; though trying to help someone so freaked out would definitely be a hindrance to his own mission.

They ran for what seemed like an eternity, though eventually they were sure they lost him.

Rebecca looked up at Jake, who turned to look at her. They both sighed, and sagged to the ground. Without her even asking, he knew what she wanted to say, "That was the first of the NE-T virus creatures, known as the Nemesis."

"Why did it want the S.T.A.R.S. team?" She asked, scanning the area for movement. There were a few zombies on the ground, covered in blood. Though, they didn't move at all.

He shrugged, "That's how it must have been programmed. Guess Umbrella hasn't been too happy with you guys." He scanned the streets, and then his eyes seemed to light up. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key ring, covered in keys and small items, and found one key in particular that made him smile.

She frowned however, "Do you think… it got to Brad?"

He sighed, "Probably." He said, trying to stay realistic. The man was likely dead, after all, the Nemesis hadn't seemed to follow them very far.

She looked down, "... Jill too?" she asked, though it was more to herself then to him.

"Maybe, though I wouldn't think Jill to be one to be beaten very easily. I saw a lot of the mansion incident. After watching her beat the Tyrant, a giant snake, and not to mention Ms. Trevor, I would think she could take the Nemesis." He said, trying to make her feel better.

She smirked a little, remembering the mansion, and how calm Chris and Jill had seemed, even though the situation was insane. She looked back at him, a newfound sense of confidence in her eyes, "Okay… then I guess we should go before that thing decides to make us its next victims."

He smirked, starting to admire her just a little, _Not that it matters. As soon as I get her to the extraction point, then she's on her own, and this is all over. After all, she's just a pawn in Wesker's plan, right?_ He asked himself, noticing he couldn't help but think that was bull. She was a living breathing person, not just some game piece.

He looked at her and decided what was next, "C'mon, I know a place real close to here where we might be able to get that target off your back. It might be dangerous, but it couldn't be any worse then this, right?"


	3. about a 50 pecent chance

_Bit of a short chapter this time, sorry people. But, t's late, and I just wanted to get this up, so please enjoy:_**  
**

**The Final Hours**

**Chapter 3:**

**A 50 chance is better then nothing.**

Jake and Rebecca walked through the hall of the third floor apartment building. Only stopping to shoot a zombie every now and then. Finally, they stopped in front of a door marked 3H.

"This is it." He said, breaking the silence. He pulled out his keys, and fumbled with them as he tried to find the right one. When he found it, he inserted it into the door, and unlocked it, opening into a small, though fairly tidy, apartment. They walked inside, careful to see if the resident was still inside somewhere.

After five minutes of fruitless search, they guessed it was empty, which in the end was for the best, "So, this your place?" Rebecca asked.

"No, my girlfriends." He replied, going through the drawers. He pulled out several articles of clothing, jeans, a shirt, and some lingerie.

Rebecca stared at him for a moment, kind of shocked, "What the hell!? We're in the middle of a crisis, and you're going through your girlfriends clothes?"

He turned to her, and looked at her with one of those odd looks, " They're for you. The Nemesis finds his targets off of basic senses. Mostly sight and smell. If you take a shower, put on some perfume or something, and bleach your hair, I say we've got about a 50 shot of him disregarding you."

She frowned "Only fifty percent?"

"Yea, unfortunately, that's about the best I can offer ya." He replied, being as truthful about the situation as he could. He knew she didn't like the odds, but what was she gonna do otherwise? Her choices were pretty much; try his suggestion and possibly die, or just die.

"Fine, but where am I gonna get the bleach for my hair? Or the perfume? Not, like I just carry that kind of crap around with me all the time." She asked him, hoping that she wouldn't have to go searching somewhere else for it.

"My girlfriend, Kat, bleaches her hair, so there's probably some in the bathroom… and for the perfume… well, I figure every woman has a bottle of perfume somewhere."

"I don't have perfume at my apartment." She retorted, walking into the bathroom, looking in the shelf behind the mirror.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said, as she shut the door.

"Whatever," She replied through the door. A moment later, he heard the shower turn on, and he laid down on a couch in the living room. It was a fairly small apartment, one bedroom, the small living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Though, he never cared. He never spent a whole lot of time here anyway.

He was tired, and he could use this time to get a few moments rest. He shut his eyes, and went into an instant sleep.

--------------------

She watched him through the window of an adjacent building. She chuckled as he went to sleep on that _woman's_ couch. His guard was down, probably tired from having to deal with zombies all day. She pulled her sniper off of the holster on her back, and aimed at him, looking through the scope.

She watched with a bit of anger. She wanted to just blow his head right off, right now. But then, what would happen to the girl?

_Shit,_ she thought to herself, knowing she couldn't kill him yet. Not if that meant Wesker would get his dirty hands on Birkin's kid. God only knew what he had planned for her…

_You better hurry your ass up before he gets there, _she thought, worried a bit. Normally she would go by herself, but if anyone found out she was still alive, Umbrella would come down on her with whatever they could manage, and that just wouldn't do.

Jake had usually been one who would be smart about what he was doing, so why was he trying to help the doomed members of S.T.A.R.S.?

"You idiot," She said, putting the sniper away.

-----------

About half an hour later, Rebecca walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was bleached blond, and the shirt she was wearing seemed just a little loose on her. Jake sat up as he rubbed his eyes. She began to speak, smirking somewhat as she did, "Well… how do I look?" She asked hoping for positive results.

"Like you want to take a nap." He replied, chuckling.

She smirked, "I meant the hair and cloths smart-ass."

"Well, there's always one way to find out." He said, standing up, and walking to the nearest window. He looked out into the streets, which appeared to be somewhat covered by zombies.

"That's gonna be a problem though…" He said, realizing the streets might not be safe for a little while...

"We're stuck here aren't we?" She said, sighing.

-----------

I know it's a bit short, and not one of the best chapters, but trust me, it'll get better.


	4. Decision Time

**Chapter 4:**

**Decision time**

She watched him through the scope for only a second longer. Pulling her head from the rifle's scope, she sighed slightly. Getting him alone wouldn't be easy, at least not for the next few hours, that is, if nothing else got to him first.

No, she wouldn't allow that. She was going to be the one to fire a bullet into his brain. She had been searching for too long, killed too many people. It wouldn't end like that.

But, before that, she was gonna need to do something about the zombies trying to get to them. She picked up her rifle, and attached it to a holster on her back. It was fairly heavy, but nothing she couldn't handle. For now, she would just have to do with a silenced pistol.

Stealth was her only option...

------------

There were no weapons in this apartment. No grenades, assault rifles, or what they really needed, rocket launchers. No, they would need to think of a way out. It was only a matter of time before a few got in.

It was an awkward silence in the small apartment. Jake pondered his options as he paced the apartment. Rebecca sat on the couch, wondering if she could get out just using her pistol, and leaving him. Zombies should be no problem, but… there were just so many. The odds of them getting out if they worked together were slim, alone it would be suicide.

It was Rebecca who spoke up when she looked through one window overlooking an alleyway, "Look, There's only one zombie over here. I think we could get out here, take a look."

Jake walked over, a bit skeptical, "Even if there's only one there, there's still…" He stopped, mid-sentence as he saw what she was looking at. There was a manhole that led to the sewers… or so it appeared to the average citizen. To those who knew, it led to a top-secret White-Umbrella lab.

_This might just work out after all._ He thought, then realizing they would need a way down. Three floors wasn't an extremely long drop, but was still long enough to kill them if they tried to jump. He looked down again, and smirked, "We'll go down through the first floor window. After that, it's a straight shot down there.

"Guess this means the perfume was useless, huh?" She asked, somewhat joking.

He smirked, "Somehow I don't think sewage and perfume is gonna smell very good. But, as long as the Nemesis doesn't recognize you, we're fine. Besides, if I'm right, we won't even have to step into sewage."

"Then let's get this over with." She said, letting Jake take the lead. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to trust him a little. Even if he was a scientist for Umbrella.

They walked out of the apartment, pistols raised. They didn't know what to expect, but luckily it was fairly clear. To their left was the stairs. That's where they needed to go then.

Rebecca followed silently behind, swearing she heard footsteps as they left the apartment. They went to the staircase door, and opened it, hearing a door below them close.

"Someone else is here…" He spoke quickly, "Someone human."

"That's a bad thing?"

He hesitated, and then replied, "No… No I guess not."

They moved slowly down the steps to the first floor, Jake was being extra cautious. He didn't know if it was a living human, and if it was, was he or she a friend, or an enemy? He didn't want to throw out any possibility, he hated surprises…

A loud _BOOM_ was the first thing he heard as he inched open the door. A brand new bullet hole was put in the door just above his hand, "Son of a bitch!" He yelled, jumping back. He looked down at his hand just to make sure it was okay.

"What was that?!" Rebecca asked, her tone mixed with shock, and a little bit of worry.

"Sorry," A feminine voice from outside the door called, "I didn't get you, did I?" She came in through the door a moment later.

"You barely missed…" He retorted, looking up at the woman. She wore a long red dress, and high heeled shoes. Her black hair was just longer then Rebecca's and she held her pistol like a pro.

_The bitch in the red dress... _He thought, _So, Wesker even threw in his puppet._ He had only heard of this woman from a friend who was unlucky enough to be on her hit list. From what he remembered, his friend barely got out alive to tell him, only to be killed later that night.

"Well, I apologize," She began, "I thought you two were those things…"

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca inquired, just glad to see another living person.

"My boyfriend lives in these apartments; I figured he may be around here. My name is Ada, by the way." She greeted.

"Oh, you're John's girlfriend! He talks about you quite a bit." Jake piped in, "I'm Jake I'm a scientist at the Umbrella research facility."

"Really? I didn't know they hired so young.

"Well, I was qualified for the job…"

"Uh Jake, not to interrupt or anything, but aren't we kind of in a rush, you know, before we lose our chance?" Rebecca interrupted, pulling him out of his little chat.

"Oh, right! Sorry Ada, but we need to keep moving. Good luck finding John!" They began walking out into the hall, Jake in front. As Rebecca began to walk by, Ada put a hand on her shoulder, and waited for Jake to be far enough away before whispering, "Be careful of him, nobody knows what he's really after, and you Rebecca are very important to a lot of people. All we do know is on this note." She put a folded slip of paper into Rebecca's pocket, and then walked away.

"How did you know my name?" She replied lowly, but she got no answer, and the next thing she knew, Ada was gone.

------

A few minutes later, they managed to break into the apartment nearest to the manhole. Jake looked out the window, and was glad to see there were no zombies in the immediate vicinity.

But, Rebecca needed to know what was on that note. She couldn't read it here, not in front of him. She thought of taking it into the bathroom real quick, but who knew how long their luck outside would last.

She would have to wait until they were in the sewers, if it wasn't too late by then…

_Who are you?_ She wondered as she looked at the man in front of her who was making his way to the apartment's window.

He opened it quietly, and jumped out, and quickly opened the manhole with his hands.

Rebecca was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed until he called from halfway within the manhole, "Rebecca, c'mon!"

She snapped out of her daydreaming, and rushed outside, following him down the ladder into the sewers. With each step further down, there was an increasing feeling of dread in her gut.

-------

Well, not bad eh? A bit longer this time around, and hopefully I'll be continuing that trend. Thanks for the kind words, now please review. :D


	5. The Scientist

I just realized that I never made a chapter 2… woops. Anyway, you didn't miss anything, just a typo. Though, I'll be sure to fix that sooner or later, maybe when this gets put up…

Probably not though.

**The Final Hours**

**Chapter 5:**

** The Scientist.**

_**1998**_

_**The Spencer Estate**_

Jake stepped into the small courtyard from the caves. The S.T.A.R.S. team had just arrived, which meant it was time to get to work. He sighed, why was he always stuck with the boring jobs? At best, he may get to shoot a zombie or two, but his job relied mostly on stealth.

Just before walking inside, he heard a noise from the direction of the mansion's second floor. He took out a pair of binoculars he had prepared for long ranged observation, and looked in the direction of the noise.

Someone was sneaking into the mansion through a window, and not very stealthily. He was even holding a small flashlight.

Either way, he was not part of the mission. He pulled out his radio, and made a call to Birkin. He should tell Wesker as well, but he was likely busy, and besides… Jake wanted him to get killed anyway.

"William, we've got a visitor," He began, "Something I haven't been told?"

Birkin was never one to hide details, though he had been becoming more and more paranoid lately, "Are you sure? It could just be a T-virus victim." He replied after a moment's hesitation.

"I've never seen a zombie that knew how to open a window, or use a flashlight… wait a second," He began getting a better look at the man as he passed another window, "He's got some kind of uniform on… There's also something written on his shoulder… It's hard to tell from here what it says."

There was another pause on the line, followed by, "Damn, I was afraid that he might try this… Get me a picture or a recording and bring it to me. I need proof."

"Of?" Jake replied, confused.

"I think I know who sent him…" He replied, not sounding very happy…

---------------

They were not happy, to say the least. The smell of raw sewage was horribly obvious, and the fact that they may have to walk in it wasn't making Rebecca feel too good.

Jake didn't care as much, if he knew this area as well as he thought, they wouldn't even have to get wet. His only fear was that they would run into a T-infected spider. They walked down a few rock pathways that were next to the rancid water.

Eventually, the stone pathways changed to metal floors with railing, "We're getting close." Jake commented, though he figured she knew it too. After two more minutes of awkward silence, they finally reached the entrance to the lab, which was a large metal sliding door which needed a code to be opened. A keypad was located next to it, "Let's see if I can still remember it." He joked, putting in a four digit code. Rebecca swore as he did this she saw something very large move in the shadows. She gulped, and couldn't wait for the door to slide open.

The large doors slid slowly open with the sound of loud moving machinery. Rebecca had been oddly quiet the whole time, grasping her gun so tightly Jake thought she might end up breaking it.

Had he lost the small amount of trust she had for him? Probably not, but now she was a bit more cautious…

_Ada must've done something._ He figured, though he didn't want to show that he knew. Instead they both walked inside as the doors shut slowly behind them. Too slowly for Rebecca. Halfway through their closing, Rebecca pointed to the sewers at what she had seen before, "Spider!" She yelled, and Jake turned around, gun at the ready. She was right, one large infected spider was trying to get in through the doors. It was almost halfway through, and using its own strength, it slowed the doors even more.

_**BANG BANG, **_Came quickly from Jake's gun, hitting the beast twice. One went into the top of its head, and the other straight into its eye.

She performed a low whistle, "Nice shooting."

"Years of practice." He said, holstering his weapon in his pocket. They turned around to a rather different sight.

Rebecca looked around the lab. It was bright from the lights, and kept very clean. She smirked, "They keep this hidden in the sewers?"

"Ironic, isn't it?" He said, smiling as well. He was glad she finally said something; he was starting to get bored.

He looked at the floor, which was covered by a large Umbrella logo. Just to remind the staff if they forgot who they worked for.

"So, I'm guessing this is where they do their bio-weapons research, right?" She asked, wondering if maybe there would be a T-virus sample that she could get a hold of here.

"Don't get too excited, you won't find a single vial of the T-virus in here." Jake retorted, knowing what the young chemist really wanted.

"Now why would you think I wanted that?" She asked, half joking.

"Please, every scientist wants to get their hands on something like that. That's where most of us get the money and fame, and don't tell me you don't."

She chuckled, "Really, do I come off that shallow? I just want to see what makes it work, is all."

"Yeah, bullshit." He replied holding in a laugh.

They laughed together at that, as if they were friends, "This lab was actually used for other bioweapon research. I'm not too clear on the details, I just know it involves a chemical, and mutated humans. A Dr. Sokolov ran the project, saying his subjects would be more powerful, and easier to control then your average T-zombie." He explained as the examined the first few rooms of the bright laboratory.

The whole place felt odd compared to the rest of the city. It was… _clean_. Somehow, it felt worse then the infested city above. At least there, she knew what wanted to kill her. Here… something just felt wrong, and her feeling of dread would just not leave, _And he's so god damn calm._

They entered another room together; this one was a bit different. There was a table covered in paper, and clipboards. If that wasn't odd enough, there were several doors on the long sides of the room; each one had a window to it. She approached it cautiously, and stared inside. Jake just grabbed a few papers, and read them, intrigued.

Through the window, there didn't seem to be much. The room seemed to be flooded with some kind of liquid, "I'm gonna guess, and say that's where the surviving subjects are." Jake commented, not looking up from his page. She spent another moment studying the room, trying to see if there was anything even in there.

Nothing. She sighed, and went to the next window to see if she would have better luck there.

She was in luck, this one had something inside. It was floating in the center of the small room, several wires going from the ceiling, to it.

She jumped when Jake spoke again, "Hey, listen to this. Apparently, all of the subjects here were within the ages of five to seven," He explained, somewhat disgusted, "Each one cried for a 'mother', even though what they were exposed to should have erased any memory of a…mother." He stopped after that, something had seemed to spook him. He ran out of the room in the direction they came. Rebecca didn't know what was going on, and picked up the page he was reading to see if she could piece this together.

_**Subject 037: Ana**_

_**Birth Date: 12/09/92**_

_7/19: Administered first dosage of drug. Subject appears to have no immediate reactions._

_7/20: Second dosage of drug given. Subject's IQ has seemed to increase, though has become much more aggressive. Begins to call for 'mother' though, all memories seem to be erased._

_7/21: Final dosage of drug administered. Physical mutations have appeared on several parts of the subject's body, including discoloration of skin, eyes, and hair. Constantly cries for 'mother'. Refuses food and water. Has become very irrational. Attacked when sedatives were administered._

_7/25: Continual calls for mother. Continued refusal of food and water. stored in Stasis chamber to avoid death._

The reports below that one were all very similar from a glance. She put them down, and tried to coax herself not to vomit. She decided to go back, and find Jake now, hoping he was still okay.

"Rebecca, in here!" He yelled to her from another room. She looked up and saw an open door where his yell came from. She quickly ran into the room, gun at the ready.

"What's wrong?!" She asked, worried. The room was empty, minus Jake sitting at a computer, and the computer's printer working.

He looked shocked at how she came in, and smirked, "Glad to see you care… Anyway, I found a map of the place. I'm printing a copy for each of us now." He said, handing her the first finished copy.

She took it, embarrassed and angry, and looked it over, "That's why you left?! To get a map?"

"No, I left to see if a hunch I had was correct. Now that I see it wasn't, I decided to do something useful while I was here."

"I thought you wanted to get to Birkin's daughter." She replied, not sure what was going on now.

"I do, just need to find a safe way out of here. You take this floor, and I'll check out the lower one, it'll be faster that way. Just look for an exit or two, and tell me when you think you've found everything, okay?"

She sighed, "Fine. But be careful, okay?"

"No problem. Besides, I doubt there's anything dangerous in here anyway." He said, getting up, and leaving the room, heading for a nearby stairwell.

She smirked as he left, but it quickly faded. When he was gone, her hand darted for her pocket where the note was still hidden. She pulled it out, and practically tore the paper as she opened it, _He's an okay guy, just reading this for kicks, right?_ She thought in vain, as she began to read:

_**Do not trust that man. **_(There was a promising start.)_** He's been lying to you. He is working for a man known as Dr. Sokolov, the leader of another large bioweapon project funded by Umbrella.**_

_**Unfortunately, Sokolov has had you marked as the final part of his experiment ever since the Spencer Estate. While we do not know his reasons, we know your friend Jake is working with him.**_

_**Sokolov's project is White-Umbrella's second largest, next to the T-virus. Though not nearly as known, it was brought to Raccoon city secretly right after the explosion of the Spencer mansion.**_

_**Kill him if you must; just do NOT follow Jake to the lab underground. Your life, and the lives of many others depend on it.**_

Rebecca looked up from the page, and felt her heart skip a beat. If this was true… then she was already dead…

------

Ada brought up her radio when she was sure the two left together. She would need to inform Wesker right away, "Wesker, she took the bait."

"Did she? Good, now continue with your main mission objectives." He replied, almost in monotone.

"Just one question though, what will this accomplish?" She asked, curiously.

"It's going to get rid of two annoying pests…"

------

Thank you all for the kind reviews! Now I did this chapter because I wanted to think of what else Umbrella had in their arsenal as far as Bioweapons went. Please review, and tell me what you think!


	6. Her revenge

**Chapter 6:**

**Her Revenge**

The squad kneeled down by the sewer entrance. There were five of them, in total. They were hired by Umbrella to find and assassinate a Dr. Sokolov. Apparently, he was secretly continuing his research on mutating soldiers to his advantage. According to the head's of the company, they had ordered him to quit months earlier, but he had refused. Now, they would use the T-virus incident as a chance to kill him without any public notice.

Of course, that was just their first goal. The next objectives were a bit more complicated. There were three more targets now. The first was a young woman, only about eighteen or so years old. A S.T.A.R.S. team member, a very new one at that. Supposedly, she was some kind of genius Rebecca chambers was her name, and so far she didn't seem to be much a threat.

Next was a male, age twenty-four named was Jake Miles. He was an ex-scientist at Umbrella, though he was keeping important secrets from them regarding Dr. Birkin's new virus. Something about him didn't seem right though. They had heard of this scientist before, one of the big-wigs had mentioned something about him at the briefing. That was another thing, why would the heads of Umbrella be at their briefing? Something about this whole mission stank, and none of them liked it.

Finally, there was a woman. Age twenty-two, named Claire. There was no last name. She was the oddest of all of the targets tonight. She was the original guinea pig for the stable version of the T-virus. Apparently something went awry, and she became like the zombies out in the streets, just… different. She was faster, stronger, and very likely smarter then any of them. However, she still retained the primal urge to feed on humans, sometimes becoming completely unable to control her 'zombie side', as one of the head's put it.

John was the leader of the squad, and he had known them for several years now. He looked at them all in their helmets and body armor, each one holding an assault rifle equipped with armor-piercing bullets. For some reason though, he felt exposed tonight as if no matter how much protection they wore, it wasn't going to matter.

That's when he looked up to see that young, dead face staring at him, pulling a knife from her pocket.

**-------------**

The assassin waited in the middle of the street, staring at the five Umbrella mercenaries huddled by the sewer entrance. The zombies couldn't get through because of a small fence between them and the soldiers in the alleyway. But she could get to them easily. The zombies paid no attention to her as she watched. They considered her to be one of them.

She licked her lips. While the brain dead zombies walked around, she looked at the soldiers with increasing hunger. She stopped, regaining control again, _Damn, it wants to feed again._ She thought, moving stealthily to the squad. She could barely see them through her sunglasses, but the glasses were the only way to hide her eyes, the only way to look normal.

She would have to eat one of them in order to keep control of the virus, "All his fault." She whispered as she neared the squad. She pulled out a small knife just as one saw her coming over the fence.

Before he could say, "Watch out!" She had thrown the knife at him, landing in his lower neck, just above his Kevlar vest. She smiled, and rushed at the squad, moving at superhuman speed.

The soldiers raised their own guns in order to protect themselves. But, she was quick, and smashed the nearest one in the face, breaking through the visor of his helmet, and smashing him in the nose. She ripped his gun away from him, and shot the rest in one smooth motion. The clip emptied, and the mercenaries all fell to the ground.

She grabbed her knife back from the first soldier's neck, and pulled off his helmet. He had short blond hair, and looked to be only in his late twenties, or early thirties. She even thought he was kind of good looking, but her time with love was long over, "Sorry about this…" She said, and began took a bite out of his cheek. It tasted horrible, but the virus craved it, and this was the only way to keep it under control, to keep her human. She began to take more bites, and soon the man was completely unrecognizable.

After her short feast, she opened the manhole, and jumped down. When she landed, she wiped the blood off of her mouth, and rushed quickly in the direction of Sokolov's lab.

_Now you'll pay you traitorous son-of-a-bitch._

---------------------

Rebecca held her gun close to her, unsure what to do. If she stayed where she was, she would be caught. If she moved, she could walk into a trap. She stood up from the floor, and made her decision quick.

She was going to go downstairs to find Jake, and deal with it from there. If what she read was true, she would have no choice but to kill him. She gulped, unsure if she could actually go through with it.

She walked for the exit of the room, checking her map to find the stairs, _Okay, take a right here… a left up there, and…_ She stopped, hearing footsteps from behind her.

"That scientist was quite a help. He did exactly what I asked him too. Funny, I thought he was loyal to that damned Birkin." Someone spoke from behind the girl. He had a thick Russian accent, and Rebecca automatically knew who it must be. She turned around in horror to see a tall thin man in what appeared to be his fifties staring at her. He wore a lab coat, and held a needle with some kind of clear fluid inside of it.

"Soko-Sokolov." She mouthed, unable to make the words come out.

He smiled, "There's nothing to be afraid of Rebecca. Once we begin, you'll never feel fear again." He was obviously psychopathic, but she didn't even move. He however, stepped closer to her, looking almost happy that she was there.

After he came with three feet of her, she snapped into reality, and pulled up her pistol, "Don't move!" She commanded, trying to urge her fear away.

He chuckled, "You must know the importance of my work by now, yes? If we have any hope of saving this city, you will need to cooperate with me." He said kindly, but yet angrily at the same time.

He walked closer to her, "Don't come any closer!" She yelled, backing away, trying to get the courage to fire her gun. She couldn't do it though, and he still came closer. Soon he was right next to her, and she finally fired, missing him.

"Get away!" She yelled, running away, or at least trying to. He grabbed her arm quickly, and injected her with the needle.

He let her go after that, and she ran away as quickly as she could, but found that her legs and arms were going numb, and it wasn't too long before her legs couldn't hold he, and she collapsed, unable to move, or even speak.

A moment later, Sokolov picked her up, and began taking her away…

_Jake, please come here now! Could use some help! Please… _She thought as she was taken further away.

-----

Jake smirked; he had never really left Rebecca. He had just hidden in another room. When he heard her yell, he knew it was almost time. He would need to follow her, and her captor to find the main test chamber.

A short period of time passed before he began pursuit. He snuck through a few rooms before ending back in the main entry room with Sokolov and Rebecca. He hadn't been noticed, and stopped a few feet before entering the room. He hid behind a nearby wall, as Sokolov stopped moving, Rebecca draped over his shoulder.

He peeked around the corner, and saw the main door was closing. Sokolov disregarded it and continued through another door.

_Is there someone else here?!_ He wondered as he walked into the room, doing a quick search. He came up empty-handed, and decided to continue with the task at hand. Whoever was here, was already gone.

Just as he opened the next door, a voice from behind him calmly said, "Hello Lucas. Remember me?"

"You're still alive?" He asked, jokingly. He turned around to find A young woman in sunglasses with a knife at his neck.

"Why did you join Umbrella, Lucas? Or should I say Jake, or whatever the hell they're calling you. I want to know before I kill you." She explained, bringing the blade closer to his throat. If he tried to run, she'd throw the knife into his back, but she knew he wouldn't.

"I wanted to try and prevent this, to stop Umbrella." He calmly explained to her, "I didn't mean for anything like this to happen."

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled, slashing at his right arm, not very deeply, but still bleeding.

"It's true. I got some information shown to me a few years back. About Umbrella, explaining all about their T-virus research! I wanted to stop them, so I made a new identity for myself. Now, if you don't mind, there's a chemist I gotta save." He said, turning around, running in the direction he last saw Sokolov.

"Don't even think about it!" She yelled, throwing her knife with deadly accuracy. As it was about to connect with his back though, he dodged to the left, still moving, to the next door.

Her knife hit a wall, and fell to the floor with a CLANG, "Damn him!" She said angrily, chasing him down. She almost caught him, when there was a loud BANG!

She looked down, and found her chest bleeding. She had been shot, and son fell over. She may have been a zombie, but it was still painful to her.

He had gotten lucky, pointing his gun behind him, and firing without even turning. But then again, he had always been lucky when it came to killing, "Lucas…" She said, trying to push herself up, the pain shooting through her body.

--------

Sokolov hurried when he heard the shot behind him, "Not much time." He said to himself. He opened the door to his main lab, and rushed in, placing the girl on a table in the room. Next to it was a small table with several medical instruments on it.

The walls of the room were covered by large tubes, filled with some kind of green liquid. Each one had a test subject floating inside, waiting for the right time to emerge…

-------

Anyway, that's chapter 6 for you! Thanks for the kind words everyone! Please review!


End file.
